The Flock Splits At Last
by xXxRomanceAddictxXx
Summary: In this story, the flock is split up and have started their own lives again. Will the strong connection between the "family" be enough to bring them back together? This story contains much drama and is for mature readers only.
1. Chapter 1

**So, I found a huge story on my desktop called the Flock Splits At Last Chapter One  
**

**I opened it and turns out I wrote it and its Eighteen freaking pages, just in Chapter one!  
**

**I wanted to publish it, so I split it up.**

**Here is the first part...**

**

* * *

**

_**Fang's Journey: Day 1**_

**You are reading Fang's Blog. Welcome!**

**Date: **August 14th

**You are visitor number: **1,000,220,978

_Hey everyone! _

_It is about 7:00 p.m. right now where I am. _

_I'm just getting back from work. _

_Today was the first day of school this year and the kids were being brats. _

_I'm officially 21 now. _

_Old guy Fang, that's me! _

_The way those kids are acting, ah, I got so mad. _

_Guess I'm probably the worst teacher ever. _

_Oops! I guess I just said too much! _

_Ha, ha. Oh well, I'm about to turn in. _

_I'm wiped from trying not to just thrust my wings out and brag about that to those dumb kids! _

_But, I didn't and I won't. _

_I probably shouldn't either. _

_But if any of those kids get in fight, I'll be like about time! _

_And stretch my wings. _

_Oh, well, I'm ranting now so, almost bye. _

_By the way, any school students, heed my warning, be nice to teachers cause they just might turn out to be crazed mad scientists. (Or mutants.)_

_-Fang_

A doorbell chime sounded and naturally Fang shot up into the air.

He silently stepped over to the wood door and peered out the tiny eye thing.

He saw the familiar eager face of Brigid.

That's right, Brigid Dwyer, the "young for a doctor" girl from the flock's trip to the polar- regions.

Every time Fang saw her, he couldn't help but compare her to Max.

At least, what he remembered of Max.

Tears came to his eyes as he remembered her tangled sandy hair, passionate brown eyes, tall slim form, casual yet careful clothes, her all too attractive smile…

"Stop it, Fang." He muttered to himself.

"She never liked you. Every time you'd kiss her, she ran off."

He frowned at the memory and then ignored the persistent ringing and sat back down at his computer.

Flipping to the "comments" section, he started the hard process of answering the many questions.

**Katiekatie from Texas says:**

**You're a teacher! Um, somehow, I just didn't think that was your type! What do you teach?**

**I teach Gym class, if you must know Katiekatie. That sure matches my type, don't you think? Anyway, it's so frustrating. I just want to fly out of there some times! **

**- Fang**

**LovingRose from New Zealand says:**

**I was wondering, what happened to Max, Iggy, Angel, Gasman, and Nudge? I mean, it's been like 6 years and you haven't even mentioned them at all. Did something happen? I hope you and Max find each other again.**

**Well, um, that's kind of personal. But, you're right. It has been 6 years. Wow! But, I'd really like to know what that last comment means?**

**- Fang**

**Faxnessfan from Panama says:**

**I totally agree with LovingRose. You and Max are totally the perfect couple. Are you married yet? Ha, ha. I'm totally leader of the Faxness club! Continue on your journey, fulfill your destiny… find the faxness!**

**What? First of all, what's with the name? Faxness! What is that supposed to mean? Why do you think Max and I would be the perfect couple and that we'd be married? What makes you think my destiny is to find the _faxness_!**

**- Fang**

Fang was stunned by those last two comments. 

_Faxness_!

Fulfill his destiny, find Max, it was all too overwhelming.

Fang shut his laptop and flopped onto his bed and cried softly.

How he missed them.

Iggy, with his sarcastic view of everything, Gazzy with his comforting attitude, Angel with her sweet personality, and even Nudge, the chatterbox!

His eyes filled with tears all over again as he remembered the one of his flock that he'd loved most.

Max.

Or, her full name, Maximum Ride.

The leader, the invincible Max, the one that never runs out of comebacks, the bravest strongest person he'd ever met.

The one who'd always have his back, who he'd have killed himself for.

He'd loved her.

**_Loved_.**

It was strong word, but it was really true.

He remembered her familiar face through all sorts of times and memories.

At the school, fierce determination, sorrow, pain, yet still courage.

At the institute, passion, horror, loyalty, and anger.

During her headaches, complete vulnerability, pain, terror, and a longing of death.

He'd held her tight and stayed by her sides all through those times.

He remembered her face… smiling, crying, laughing, joking, fighting, bruised, tending to the others, mouthing off, disrespecting adults, and many other scenarios.

By now, he was sobbing and desperately trying to rid himself of her image, her memories, her… everything!

He missed her, much more than he'd ever miss anyone.

"This must be the saddest most terrible thing that has ever happened to us."

He sobbed into his pillow.

But, whether or not he thought it was the worst, it wasn't.

* * *

**Soo... did you like it?**

**Imagine, that wasn't even a full page in the story.**

**Please review or message me about it!**

**Thanks for reading, next chapter coming soon**

**XxXxRomanceAddictxXxX  
**


	2. Chapter 2: A Captured Angel

**Here is part two of my massive story!**

**Hope you like it!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Maximum Ride...**

* * *

**Angel's Journey: Day 1**

Watching Fang, the 2nd toughest person she'd ever met sobbing on a bed in a tidy hotel room just shocked Angel.

She felt tears running down her eyes as she heard and saw everything that he thought.

The machine in front of her was projecting a picture of Max.

This specific machine showed what the observant was thinking, feeling, and remembering.

It showed a picture of Max.

The picture that the flock had last seen.

It was an image of Max, staring in sheer terror and rage at the erasers as they sprayed the air with pink mist.

Her brown eyes were vivid and passionate, her hair flowing behind her, her face fierce and beautiful at the same time.

Just seeing her picture made Angel want to sob.

She realized that it must be worst for Fang and her.

Max had been like her mother, the only mother she'd ever known.

Fang loved Max and so it had to be hard for him.

"Oh, Fang."

She said as she saw his thought that said, "This must be the saddest most terrible thing that has ever happened to us."

"You have no idea how much worse it could be.

Like what is happening to me."

Then she sniffled and reluctantly let the scientists carry her away, back to her dog crate.

* * *

**Okay, so I know it's extremely short**

**Next chapter is a huge explanation though so, no complaining!**

**Please review on it, it means a lot to me**

**XxXxRomanceAddictxXxX**


	3. Chapter 3: Explanation

**This chapter is just explaining a lot of things**

**It should clear up any confusion**

**If not, message me**

**

* * *

**

_**Explanation:**_

Okay, by now I bet that most of you are wondering what the heck is going on.

Well, let me explain as best as I can…

* * *

1. The flock was split up

2. They each have their own individual lives now

3. Enemies are worse and back now

(1) Okay, so the flock was split up and they are now all alone. Here's what happened…

**Flashback:**

_The sun was way too bright, the sky too clear and blue. _

_Max met eyes with Fang and he arched one dark eyebrow at her. _

_She knew, just knew, something was coming. _

_"What's up?" Fang asked drifting towards her. _

_"Something's coming." Max muttered back in response and did a mid- air 360. _

_She spotted something, like a dark cloud headed towards them and realized they were in danger. _

_Again. Crap. _

_"Everyone down." She announced and without question the flock dropped to the ground and landed quickly. _

_Assuming defense positions, Max scanned her flock to see how well they'd fare on this battle. _

_Nudge looked fine, a bit hungry and tired, but fine. _

_Max's brown eyes hovered on Angel and Gazzy. _

_Gazzy looked exhausted. _

_If you think you know the meaning of exhausted you should have seen his face. _

_Angel just looked flat out terrified. _

_"You guys okay?" I asked. _

_Those were my last words to them. _

_A loud thud in front of me made me flinch and stare. _

_I couldn't believe my eyes. _

_Erasers. _

_Thousands of Erasers, natural human/wolf mutants. _

_Also, the Flyboys were there. _

_Plus Gozen and his troops. _

_I do not know how they all got there, but they were standing right in front of me now and Gozen stepped forth. _

_"Come, it is time to go." He said in his too slow for a human voice. _

_"In your dreams, you big chunk of metal." _

_I shot back. _

_And then rolled my eyes and snorted. _

_But, my eyes switched to terror as, fast as lightning, Gozen punched me in the stomach. _

_I gasped and the impact hurt so much that I threw up on the spot. _

_I straightened up and felt Fang's eyes on me. _

_I whirled to face him just as the bad guys sprayed a ton of pink knock out gas in the air. _

_I'm sure he saw my face just one last time before we all fell to the ground. _

_Asleep. Crap._

_**End Flashback**  
_

After that the flock was split up.

Fang sent to New York, Nudge to Hawaii, Angel to the school, Max to Paris, Iggy to London, and Gazzy to Canada.

Uh- oh.

They all woke up and had a year to get over it and move on.

They all did, but it was hard.

I mean, they all woke up in a different place completely horrified and had to start over from scratch.

It has been 6 years now. Max, Fang, and Iggy are all 21. Nudge is 17, Gazzy 14, and Angel 12.

* * *

(2) All right. So they're split up and here are their lives…

**Angel-**

Was captured, taken back to the school, has been there for 6 years, is still there.

At the school, they have high- tech machines that show each member of the flock almost constantly.

The machines also show what the members are thinking, feeling, seeing, or imagining, and remembering.

She is forced to watch this and it makes her want to die.

The only flock member not on screen is Max.

The scientists are very mad because they can't find Max for some reason.

That's all that keeps Angel hoping.

**Fang-**

Gym teacher in New York, ladies man, has been there for 6 years.

Is still there. He is still on his blog.

For some reason, no matter how hard he tries, he can't locate any of the members.

Strange.

He hates his new life and all the people around him.

Including Brigid.

**Nudge-**

A model in Hawaii, life's not too bad for Nudge or, her fake name, Nissa.

She made some friends, but hates it all on the inside.

She's desperately searched for the flock.

She wants Max, she needs her flock.

And she's prepared to fight for it.

**Max-**

Making herself untraceable wasn't that hard.

Just, become a world famous singer named Maxine Rogers and publish your diary from the years before.

Max is in Paris, France.

She reunited with Sam and they were engaged before Sam realized her wings.

Since they weren't married, Sam just took off leaving Max with no place to go.

So, Max rents a dorm room and searches as hard as she can for her flock.

Nothing. Zip. Zilch. Nada.

Max becomes a cutter after Sam leaves her and she hasn't opened her wings in 6 years.

At first it hurt, but now it hurts to put them out.

Max has almost completely moved on from her split up with the flock.

Almost.

**Iggy-**

He is still blind, but goes to the Braille institute.

He meets Taylor, his somewhat friend who's also blind, from a car accident.

Hanna and Lily are there to be the helpers and fight over Iggy.

He gets captured by scientists and they make him hear super well and even faster than usual.

He freaks out because erasers, flyboys, and Gozen type things all attack his school.

Taylor is killed as well as Hanna.

And Iggy is reminded of his flock.

He'd looked all over for them, but not found a thing.

He takes Lily and they go off in search off the flock. But Lily isn't a normal human either…

**Gazzy-**

He sets off in search of Angel as hard as he can.

He can't find her, but sticks it out by himself.

Until, he sees flyboys.

Then he runs off again and starts following someone who's a mutant like him…

That girl that Max had let free at the New York institute!

**_I almost forgot!_**

**Total-**

The little doggy was thrown into a pound and was bought by… oh, no.

A stupid little boy that thinks tugging and yanking total's tail is fun.

Oh, well.

Total's getting used to the life of a normal house dog.

He even forgot how to talk.

* * *

(3) Yes. You read right. Enemies are back and worse than ever.

**Erasers**-

Back are these vicious half human/ half-lupine beasts.

The real things, of course no Ari, but now there is a John.

He's way worse.

**Flyboys-**

Over a million of these things are taking over the world slowly, but surely.

And guess who the leader of this pack is.

Yep, it's Jeb.

Oh, well you can't win everything I guess.

These terrible robots are back and stronger than ever.

**Gozen and his troops-**

Gozen was revived and he's back and as mad as a Frankenstein bot can get.

He's out for blood.

Maximum Ride blood.

And he'll settle for nothing else.

These guys are dumb, but efficient.

Crap.

**Clones-**

There is a clone for everything.

Total 2, Nudge 2, Fang 2, Gazzy 2, Angel 2, Iggy 2, and actually Max 2 and Max 3!

That's right.

Two clone Maximum Rides.

One to be a normal clone, the other to kill her.

* * *

**All right, so I've explained enough now and we can get back to the story.**

**Next chapter is where we get back to the fun.**

**Thanks for reading, you don't have to review if you don't want to**

**XxXxRomanceAddictxXxX  
**


End file.
